


The Lap of Luxury

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), You can not change my mind, and red is soft, blue is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: This was based on a prompt set in on Tumblr: cherryberry with “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until i’m done working.”I hope y'all enjoy it!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I managed to have a fic written for this week! Hell yeah!
> 
> Thank you to @Clehnian for beta reading this. As always, I appreciate you.

After so many years in Underfell, Red had trained himself to pick up even the slightest hint of noise. When one missed creak of a floorboard could mean death, it meant a guy got really good at sleeping light and listening well. Sure he was up on the surface now, but the habit had stuck with him.

Of course, that meant he heard every step Blue took from the bedroom over to the room they’d converted into a shared home office. It wasn’t like he had to stay silent since their brothers had moved out, but he still tiptoed anyways. Red tapped the end of his pen against his teeth, waiting patiently for Blue to creep over to the office door. He stifled a snicker as the doorknob turned just a fraction, then all the way as Blue realized it was unlocked.

“Red? What time is it?” Blue’s voice was much softer than usual, and when Red glanced up he saw Blue rubbing one of his sockets.

“A little past two in the morning, sweetheart,” Red said calmly, looking back down at the papers spread over the desk.

There was a digital clock back in the bedroom, so he knew Blue was already aware of the time. There was only one reason he was here; to try and get Red to go to bed. This little song and dance repeated itself at least once a month, and every time Red had to carry a snoring Blue back to bed before he passed out. Boss would kick his ass if he didn’t finish this paperwork tonight, and Red wasn’t interested in piling any more stress on him. The guy was already wound tighter than a mouse trap, and Red didn’t want to be the one who set him off.

Red could just tell Blue to beat it, but Blue had a legendary set of puppy eyes. Even if they hadn’t been dating, Red would’ve had a tough time saying no to him. Blue used his powers very sparingly, making them all the more effective when he did pull them out.

Red knew he was shooting himself in the foot, but he still looked up. Blue was standing there in the doorway, looking like a cross between a kicked puppy and a mournful housewife. His usually starry eyelights were blown out wide, and his jaw quivered just a little bit. Blue had years of living with Stretch to perfect his needy expression, and Red actually felt a pang in his crusty, dark soul.

Stars damn it, there was no winning this one. Red let out an exaggerated sigh, and scooted his chair back a bit. **“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”**

“Thank you.” Blue smiled, any trace of tiredness disappearing as he bounced over to Red.

Red tensed up as Blue plopped down into his lap, the telltale cushion of ecto-flesh pressing up against his bones. Blue’s thin pyjamas did little to hide the feeling of his magic as he wiggled around under the guise of ‘getting comfortable’. Red gritted his teeth, his sockets widening as he felt a very distinctive shape pressing up against his pelvis. Blue had already formed a pussy, and he was basically dry humping Red. Even once he settled down, Red could still feel the way he was subtly rocking his hips.

Blue closed his sockets, resting his head innocently on Red’s shoulder. They usually cuddled in this position since Red’s work was kept pretty hush-hush, but that little shit knew exactly what he was doing tonight. He wrapped his arms snugly around Red, nuzzling his face into Red even more. Each of Blue’s breaths brushed over the exposed part of his collarbone, right next to a particularly sensitive scar.

Boss might give Red shit, but he exercised a formidable amount of self control right now. He scooted his chair back in, mumbling something incoherent as he rustled through his papers. He picked up the next form, scanning it over to make sure the contract was legit.

Red got in about five minutes of half-focused work before Blue began grinding harder. He wrapped his legs around the back of the chair, his well-trained muscles locking Red into place. He pressed his hips down shamelessly, rubbing against Red like he was just a toy. His little whimpers wormed their way into Red’s ear canal, sending any thoughts of work flying out the window.

Red shuddered as Blue’s tongue dragged over the underside of his jaw, digging his claws into the desk at the last second to avoid crumpling the papers. These shits needed to be filed in triplicate, and Boss would throw a fit if they were less than perfect. He gritted his teeth as Blue lapped at the sensitive vertebrae on his neck, that perfect tongue teasing the magic that flared in his joints just right.

“Come to bed, daddy?” Blue asked, the barest hint of a whine in his tone. “Please?”

Fuck it. A monster could only take so much. Red would just have to pound Blue into the mattress, then pull an all nighter. It wasn’t like he could get much work done with a boner anyways.

He grabbed Blue’s ass with both hands, grinning as his datemate yelped. He pushed the chair away from the desk and stood up, easily lifting Blue. He gave Blue a second to wrap his legs properly around his waist, then used one hand to turn over the papers on the desk. He might be a horny bastard, but he wasn’t going to compromise their security for a quick fuck.

“You’re a fuckin’ brat, you know that?” He growled, carrying Blue over to the door.

“Yeah, but you love me anyways.” Blue stuck his tongue out, squeaking as Red lightly spanked him.

Red felt his cheekbones flush, but he ignored it. “You ain’t getting out of your punishment that easy, baby.”

“Good. I like it when you get rough,” Blue said, his eyelights turning into tiny hearts.

Stars above, this skeleton was going to be the death of him. Red let out a low growl that came out more like a purr, practically running back to the bedroom. He didn’t give a damn; he could die happy as long as it was in between those perfect thighs.


End file.
